


*ribs (on hold)

by yvesouls



Series: *ribs [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: '97 line au with a focus on yvesoul and side viseul, ALSO might use some swear words so beware, F/F, Multi, so basically a sweet high school au, that's all for now:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesouls/pseuds/yvesouls
Summary: you're the only friend i need, sharing beds like little kids and laughing till our ribs get tough, but that will never be enough.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: *ribs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. the prologue

they met when they were six. 

first day of kindergarten. while all of the kids were too busy crying, jo haseul was exploring her new-found freedom by playing with the dolls, whispering her favourite song’s lyrics to herself and eyeing two other girls. the one petting the nemo toy had wide doe eyes. and the other one was looking out of the window, haseul couldn’t see her face, but she thought that her hair was very soft. she also thought that they were meant to be.

she didn’t have many friends her age since looking after her little sister restricted her from playing outside and meeting other kids. that was the main reason she was excited for that day. she finally would be able to choose herself a friend! someone who wasn’t a family friend’s child. someone who actually wanted to be with her. the night before her first day, haseul swore that she would befriend the cutest kids. and indeed, she did.


	2. sul sul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinsoul will ghost haseul and sleep instead of coming over... haha jk... unless?

jinsoul was tired. very tired. all she could think about was a nap. and a sweet snack. after taking the hardest english exam she’d ever seen, and probably nailing it, she had every right to feel this way. what was the point of fridays if she couldn’t just pretend to be a baby and dream away the night? 

when she finally let her worries go and fell into the gentle arms of sleep, her phone started to vibrate furiously. again and again.

sul sul [16.50]: HEY answer your phone soullie we are waiting for u????

sul sul [16.50]: soullie please hurry the movie is about to begin :(

sul sul [16.51]: jinsoul i swear if you are late again…

sul sul [16.55]: sooyoung said she’ll beat your ass and i’ll join her this time 

sul sul [17.02]: so i guess we won’t get the milkshakes you promised to bring anytime soon huh? sis is being whiny

it was almost fully dark when the much-anticipated friend opened her eyes. after a good two minutes of turning and trying to recall her memory, jinsoul remembered everything. she was supposed to meet the girls at haseul’s house with four strawbery milkshakes. they had planned “the best sleepover ever” as sooyoung said. they were going to watch jennifer’s body and discuss their halloween outfits. only if i didn’t blow our plans, jinsoul thought. checking her phone only to find ten missed calls from haseul, seven from sooyoung, twenty one from yeojin and a few messages. she quickly gathered everything she needed for the night and sent her “sorry, omw!!!” text. after kissing her family goodbye, she ran as if her life depended on it to haseul’s house, not forgetting to grab the drinks for the fear of being scolded by yeojin. 

sooyoung was the one to open the door with red lipstick smudged all over her lips, looking slightly annoyed. “look who’s here. finally.” she announced. of course, jinsoul should have felt guilty, she knew that but the only thought in her mind was sooyoung’s lipstick. being the brat she was around sooyoung, she decided to question her. “what’s with the lips? did i accidentally sleep until halloween?” 

“hey smart-ass. i’ve been super thirsty for, like, a million years! milkshake.” yeojin greeted jinsoul in her own style, only to make haseul yell, “language!” haseul’s face was adorned with dark make-up too. with her messy hair, she looked beautiful. “okay jinsoul, where the fuck were you? actually nevermind. your problem. you just missed the opportunity of your life.” two girls exchanged sly smirks while jinsoul rolled her eyes to the pair. because, what could have happened? jinsoul had known them for most of her life. she had known their every secret. at least, she thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that my updates are short :( but they will be frequent :) i guess...

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first loona fic and i will try my best, i promise!!! mwwwuah


End file.
